


over duty, over love, for you I'll fight

by Yubbie



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, MEZZO Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: Together, Tamaki and Sougo live peacefully and happily in the forest. Their journey to that point was not easy nor was it smooth. A peek into their lives and their history.Gift for MEZZO" Exchange.





	over duty, over love, for you I'll fight

**Author's Note:**

> I am a million times sorry that this was edited, completed and uploaded so late, Zee!! I do hope you enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it!
> 
> Shout out to Sensei for their help in this!

* * *

“Long ago, there existed a village inside the forest.”

“The forest? You mean that forest?! With all the fae?!” The young boy exclaims, shooting into his mother's space. “I thought no one was allowed to go into the forest.”

The mother huffs, pulling the boy up onto her lap. “Patience, my little boy. I was about to explain that. Be a good boy and don’t disrupt mommy, okay?”

“Okay!” Eager, the boy settles himself comfortably on her lap and await with wide curious eyes.

Amused at her excited child, the mother continues her story. “Back then, the forest used to cover a lot of land. This home of ours was a part of it too. It was stretch all the way to that road that leads you to the closest town.”

“Now, those times were rougher and difficult then. There were times where you gotta do something nobody ever dare to think of doing. That's what one small tribe did. They were barely hanging in there after losing their home and traveling so far.”

The mother lift her eyes away from her boy, looking out to the half-moon that glow beyond the window pane of the his room. “Desperate and willing to sell his soul to anyone, even the devil, so the tribe could see another spring, the leader reached out to the forest beings.”

“The fae!”

“That's right.” The boy grins as her hand ruffles his hair. “He made a deal with the fae that lived there. ‘Let my tribe and the future generations live here. In return, we will protect your land.’ That was his offer.”

“Did they accept it?”

“Yes, they did.” The mother chuckles, “But not because they couldn't protect their land themselves. You see, fae are interested about humans. They think of us like toys to play with.”

“... So if they stay, it's like having a lot of toys to play with?”

“Yup.”

The boy places his hand on his chin, face contorted in deep thoughts. The mother waits patiently for him to gather his thoughts and he glances up at her with those ever curious eyes.

“They disappeared though right? The village?”

The mother nods, “They got to stay and over the years they developed the name as guardians of the forest by the people that come by.”

“But fae are not benevolent creatures who do things without getting something in return. They decided that protecting their land isn't enough for them to stay and an agreement was placed for an offering.”

“Offering?”

“The tribe had to give someone of amazing talent to the fae. They had no choice but to agree though the fae had to wait for someone that matched their requirements.”

“Did they ever get that person?”

“Yes, but they were not old enough yet so the fae were going to wait. But someone insulted the fae before that time and they decided to take them regardless.”

“And that's why they don't exist anymore!” He says excitingly until he remembers why it's a bad thing. “... Does this mean the fae made them disappear?”

“Exactly. Which is why-” The mother lifts him up as she stood, placing him on her hip, she walks over to his bed and settle him down on it. “-you must never enter the forest. And never make a deal with a fae, okay?”

“Okay!”

* * *

Three different colors of dirt bobble around below. They stick close with one another while exploring their surroundings with childlike wonder. He dips pass the tree that hinders his view of them, never leaving them out of his sight.

It continues on, him watching as they went further and further into the forest.

Mischief rose from boredom within their watcher and he finally decides to have a closer look at these three tiny humans. He drops down with unnatural silence behind them. His body shimmers ever lightly and his height shrinks until it’s similar to theirs.

“Waah! Look over here!” One with the color of dust exclaims, pointing down, as he casually walks up behind them.

“Whoa…!”

“Look at how clear that is!”

“Let's go down there!” The one with the darkest shade of brown declares before leaping down and running downhill.

“Last one there is a rotten egg!”

“Hey no fair!” The third with the shade of dried soil whines as he gives chase after the two.

Thrill at the sudden activeness, he follows suit. With the familiarity of the forest grounds in his body, he glides through, catches up, and reaches the small river before they do.

“I win!” He exclaims, throwing his hands up, and jumping like how he has seen some humans do when they come in first. He doesn’t notice the three stopping and staring in shock. “That was fun! What are we doing next?”

His head tilt when he didn’t hear a peep from them. Did they get lost? Or did another creature get to them?! That’s not fair- they were playing with him right now!

He whips around, indignant, until he sees they were perfectly okay. Just… still.

“Why are you guys just staring? Is something wrong?”

The one with the hair colored like fertile dirt reacts first, immediately pointing at him. “There shouldn’t be anyone else here but us! Who are you?! Where did you come from!?”

Confused, he points at himself, “But I’m here and this is my home.”

“D-Do you live in the forest then?” The sand one pipes up from his spot behind the dirt one.

“I do.”

“For real? But I thought no one lived in this forest?”

“Hey, wait, Koli, what about _that_?” The dried one whispers not so quietly, at least to his ears, to the others. “What if he’s _that_?”

“No way. Those things are supposed to be old right?” Koli scoffs, evaluating him again from top to bottom. “And they don’t really exist. It’s just something grown ups say to keep us from playing in here!”

“But what if they’re right and he is _that_?”

“He’s not.”

“Hey. Are we going to play some more?” He interrupts because he’s getting bored of just listening.

They stare him down, or well, the Koli human stares him down before taking a step towards him and crossing his arms. “What if we don’t want to?”

He blinks. And blinks again. The weather is warm with a cool breeze that blew by every few moments. The forest is lively with animals greeting spring and preparing for their mating cycles. It is, by all means, not a quiet day.

Yet everything seem to go silent despite the sun shining down, light filtering through the leaves and reflect on the clear surface of the creek behind them.

“What did you say?”

“We don’t want to.” Koli holds his head up high with a satisfied smirk on his face.

He couldn’t tell if he is being foolish or brave. Or both.

“Koli!” The sand one hisses, jerking on his arm. “What are you doing?! You’re making it mad!”

“So what? He’s the one that suddenly wanted to play with us and I’m just saying no!”

“Just shut up.”

“We’re sorry, it’s about to be lunch time and- and we should be heading home now so!” The dried soil one apologizes in haste while they start shoving at Koli.

He frowns and immediately reappears in front of them again. They’re flabbergasted but he ignores it and childishly demands, “No, you’re playing with me.”

“U-Um, we’re kind of tired so-”

“No!” The three shrink at his voice turning louder and harsher. “You’re going to play with-”

“Sou-chan! There you are!”

The frigid atmosphere suddenly return to the warmth of spring. The four turn in the direction of the voice where a large man stood. Relief settle over the three children until they realize.

None of them are “Sou-chan.”

“Tamaki!” They flinch when he shouts. Meeting the light blue hair person part of the way, Sougo leaps up and wraps his arms around his neck. “Play with me too, Tamaki!”

The tall man doesn’t respond to his request. Instead, his face contorts and he flicks his forehead. “Why are you a kid?”

“Ow… what was that for?”

“Change back. You look weird.”

“But I want to play with them.”

“Them?” Tamaki looks up and finally realizes the three kids huddle there. “Oh.”

“Make them play with me.” Sougo whines, tugging him down by the neck with strength a kid shouldn’t have.

Tamaki, quickly understanding the situation, sighs and wraps an arm around Sougo’s torso. He makes a shooing motion towards the kids. “Go on. You should go before something else happens.”

“O-Okay.” The dust one squeaks out and Sougo could hear them scrambling away, one stuttering out a “thank you” as they do.

He’s pouting when Tamaki returns his attention to him again.

“You going to change back yet?”

“Hmph.” His form shimmers again and he’s standing on his feet this time, his face closer to other. “I wanted to play with them…”

“If you were bored, you could’ve waited til I came back. Toumachin and I were just getting some supplies for Aya and Isumin.”

“You took too long.”

“Then play with Tora.”

“He was asleep.”

Tamaki groans and pulls at Sougo’s arms. Reasoning on his behavior is always a pain. “And what did I say about making deals with other humans?”

“I wasn’t going to though.” Sougo retorts back, refusing to unlock his arms, but uses the wind to float himself alongside him. “I was just going to force them to play with me.”

“By forcing a deal on them.”

“Was not!”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“... Maybe.” Sougo mumbles after a few seconds, burying his face in his neck. Familiar fingers slip through his hair. “I missed you.”

“I wasn’t gone that long.” Tamaki huffs, though a small smile forms on his lips. “I missed you too.”

* * *

Tamaki is human. One hundred percent human. Though he’s probably not a typical human either since he’s tied to a fae and his family were originally part of the forest.

“Hey, look what the cat dragged back in,” Torao's voice immediately calls out upon seeing them enter the clearing. “Did you get a poor human to make a deal with you, Sougo?”

“No-”

“I stopped him.”

Torao whistles and looks over to the redhead that was bringing out a tray of various fruits and snacks. “Guess I owe you.”

“It was a rather obvious choice if you ask me.” Tamaki glances over to the light blond perching on top of his roof. “Tamaki has amazing luck.”

“Were you betting again?” He drags Sougo down to sit besides him on the outdoor table he made some time ago. “What ya’ bet?”

“He did and he lost.” Touma settles down across from them with the tray. “Now he has to stay here again for his turn out to visit the village.”

“Hey, wait, that’s not fair!” Torao retorts while Tamaki peels an orange. “You just went today with Tamaki.”

“And I didn’t lose the bet.”

“So, who did you run into?” Minami asks, flying down gracefully from his position on the roof to the table. “If you did meet anyone?”

“Three kids.” Sougo answers immediately, taking a slice of orange from Tamaki’s peeled one. “One of them was called Koli.”

“A name already? My humans sure are slipping up more these days.”

“Fufu, they thought I couldn’t hear them.”

“Sou-chan, you can’t.” Tamaki scolds, “And they were scared out of their minds. Plus they were _kids_.”

“Well that’s what they get for entering the forest despite the warnings.”

“Says the one that broke a t.v. for being ‘a strange monster that was swallowing people.’”

“Tha-That was a long time ago! I didn’t know humans made that stuff yet…”

“Sougo broke your t.v.?” Torao injects, abandoning his argument with Touma. “Was this when he was still searching for you?”

“No way.” Touma mutters, “How did you live without it?”

Red in the face, Sougo turns his head away from them, “It's not my fault that humans move fast.”

“Let’s not forget, he’s from that family that looked down upon interactions with humans.” Minami chimes in, taking a bite from a biscuit cookie.

“I was dying without a t.v. for a month, Toumachin.” Tamaki complains, shoveling multiple slices of oranges in his mouth. “I couldn't play any of my games.”

“I already apologized for it, Tamaki…”

“I know that but you were still scary.”

“Was I?”

“Yeah. Totally different from when we first met.”

* * *

Everything was fresh and new to Sougo, but he couldn’t let that distract him now. He had a mission to do. Find the missing sacrifice and bring it back. Only, he had no clue what it looked like or where to start besides the information from some time ago. Fae didn't seem to care about cataloging events properly.

So he started from the remains of that village and it led him to many dead ends. It was frustrating as it was damaging to his sense of usefulness. Just as he was about to give up and return to his father with the disappointing news, he found a lead from the twins that lived by the creek.

“It was only a while ago! Or maybe a long time ago? But I remember a mother! She was carrying one kid and held the hand of another.”

“It was an odd sight since it was in the middle of the night. They looked frazzled.” The more composed twin added from beside the jubilant one.

“Yeah, yeah! Wasn’t it also the same day a huge fire happened in that village?”

Sougo’s face, initially neutral at the tale, shifted to one of thought. The same night as that day? Then they must have been survivors… and most likely the sacrifice was with them.

“Where did they go?” He asked immediately but the redhead wore a sad smile instead.

“She stayed behind and made them continue without her.”

“A promise that won’t ever be fulfilled.”

“Tenn-nii!” The redhead cried out, latching onto the other and sobbing.

Sougo blinked, unsure how to respond, and looked towards the composed one of the twins.

“Sorry. If you wanted to know where the kids went, it was to the east village and then, possible, the farthest place from here.”

“... Thank you.” Sougo turned to continued his quest. 

The last words he heard were not an instruction but a “Tell him his mother loves them.”

* * *

With two clues on who and where, Sougo headed straight to the nearest place with a map. From there, he went to the cities with hardly any greens around. It made sense to him at the time, but he hadn't realized how congested it was nor how many lived in one place.

But he foolishly continued onwards, high on finding an actual lead for once and closer to returning home with something his father can be proud of. 

Sougo didn't stop to think that perhaps there was a reason why the sacrifice was in a desolate place, until he was on the floor of an alleyway.

It was distorting and the colors swirled in his eyes. They shouldn't do that nor should his limbs feel heavy to move. He knew he had hit his limit again but it felt different this time.

_Maybe I'll rest here for a bit…_

Blurry sight fading as he closed his eyes, approaching footsteps kept himself alert. Even more so when they stopped in front of him.

Forcing his eyes open, he saw a large spot of blue which doesn't change until the other squat down in front of him and his face was all he saw.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

“Pretty…” Sougo mumbled out, trying to lift a hand towards him but felt his energy dissipating quicker.

“Hey- Wait!”

Was the last thing he heard before darkness took over.

* * *

“How did you forget to eat…”

Sougo lifted his head up from the chicken he was ravaging. “I just did?”

“Seriously…”

The other sighed and went back to eating his portion of the food he bought. Tamaki was the human's name. He learned it from the person who brought their food over.

He continued eating his food.

Several moments later, he's leaning back against the chair with a satisfied stomach as Tamaki washed the dishes. It felt heavenly to have food in his stomach.

“So, why were you there? In that alleyway?”

“Hm… I was looking for something.”

“You lost it in there?”

“Maybe. I don't know really.”

“What the hell…” Tamaki uttered, turning the faucet off. Drying off his hands with a towel, he turned around. “You're really weird you kn- Hey, what are you doing?!”

Sougo stopped pulling at the strings, holding up the shoes he was looking at. “Playing? What are these?”

“Don't just- Ahhh man, this is going to be a pain to fix.” Tamaki snatched the shoes from him, examining the damage done. “And what do you mean what's it for? You put it on your feet! Don't you have one too?”

“No. I wouldn't be able to feel the earth if I did that.”

The taller of the two only stared at him incredulously before ruffling the side of his head. “Anyways, you should go get cleaned up. It's getting late.”

“Oh! Is there a river or lake nearby?”

“Is ther- You're not going to clean yourself there! Come on, let me show you, geez.”

* * *

“My, you really didn't know anything about humans.”

“In any case, it didn’t take me long to notice Tamaki wasn’t reacting to my glamour.” Sougo continues, popping a grape into his mouth.

“It was annoying.” Tamaki grumbles, resting his cheek in his propped hand. “Everyone kept mentioning how pretty he was and if he’s free.”

“Well, technically he wasn’t.” Torao remarks cheekily while snatching the cookie from Touma’s hand. “He was betrothed to the prince at the time.”

“Torao…”

“It’s okay.” Tamaki brushes his knuckles against Sougo’s cheek. “Nagicchi’s family broke it off for us.”

“Yes but…”

Tamaki sighs and scoots closer to him to press his lips between his brows. “It’s the past right? Don’t worry about it.”

“Tamaki…” Sougo smiles softly and leans against his shoulder.

“He’s right. As whimsical as we are, if they try to retract their statement, it wouldn’t bode them well.” Minami links his fingers together, placing his chin on top of it. “They would be facing some inconveniences.”

“Mina, you’re being scary now.” Touma bumps his shoulder before standing up. “Well, I better head back and get Haru and Aya. They’re coming for dinner right?”

“Oh! ‘Sanks, Toumachin.”

“I'll go get the prince and his friends then.” Minami hums. “Don't get into any trouble Torao.”

“Why me?”

“Tell Mitsuki his cookies are the best.” Tamaki calls after him.

“You guys should start preparing the place.” Torao says after a few seconds. “I should check the area for any baddies.”

“Be careful, Torao.”

“Yeah.”

The clearing settles down as Torao vanishes with a leap. Birds chirping in the distance and critters scampering about. Sougo breathes out lightly and cuddles closer to Tamaki's side.

“Today's weather is good.”

“Mm.”

“I can't wait to see Aya again.”

“She was excited.”

“Then let's have a fun night!”

“Yeah.”

* * *

“They look comfortable, don't they.”

Torao jumps and turns away from the cuddling couple to come face to face with Minami. 

“Oh it's just you.” He relaxes, “I thought you left already.”

“The prince can wait a little longer.”

Torao hums and returns to the couple.

“Are you jealous? Or perhaps envious?”

“Why would I be? There's an unlimited amount of humans out there for me to take.”

“There is but they use up their value fairly quickly. Don’t you agree?”

Torao shrugs, turning his head away from the two when Sougo started a game of chase with Tamaki. “Dunno.”

“Says the one with a new toy every few weeks.”

Torao frowns, bending down to eye-level with Minami, and blowing air to his face. The other yelps as he walks past him. “Let's go.”

* * *

When Sougo first noticed that Tamaki wasn't being charmed to his every whim, it increased his interest in him. There wasn't a human alive that could resist a fae's glamour, unless they were supernatural themselves.

So Sougo made a game of it. He would toss small spells at Tamaki or attempt to place an agreement between them. None of them worked. It frustrated him to no end and, perhaps he showed it too easily or Tamaki was learning to read him, but the human confronted him once after he tried again.

“Can you stop that?”

“Eh?”

“That pull and push thingy.”

“Um…”

Tamaki groaned loudly as his face contorted. “You know when you're doing those things or say something.”

Feigning ignorance, Sougo stared at him blankly as he took a sip of water. The human glared back accusingly at him.

“Listen,” Tamaki placed his hands down onto the small kitchen table and leaned across it. “You're not human. You're too weird to be one!”

An offended noise came out Sougo along with the feeling of being insulted. He knew, after a few weeks of living with him, that that was not what he intended. But, alas, being a fae didn't allow anything to pass if it was one.

“That's rude Tamaki.” Sougo mumbled, lowering his head. “I think I'm pretty normal.”

“Yeah right! Name one thing you do that’s normal.”

“Eat.”

Tamaki pursed his lips as he looked like he was trying not to yell. Sougo relished in it by meeting his eyes and smiling sweetly. He scowled.

“Fine! Whatever! You're human you t.v. destroying monster!”

“He-Hey! Wait- Tamaki I said I was sorry for that!” Sougo exclaimed, getting up to follow after the human. “Are you really going to be mad about this?”

Tamaki gave him the cold shoulder, slamming the door to his room shut before Sougo could follow in. The fae stood there calling for Tamaki a few more times. He pouted afterward, retreating to his room and wondered what he did wrong.

Needless to say, that was, perhaps, their first major fight.

* * *

“Onii-chan!”

“Aya!”

Tamaki catches his sister and spins her around as Haruka, Touma, and Iori emerged from the forest.

“They just saw each other this morning…”

“Don't complain Haru. Isn't it cute seeing them all happy with each other?”

“Not really.”

“Sougo-san, where should I place these?” Iori indicates to the basket he's holding, along with the ones the other two were as well.

“Iori~” Sougo brights up and swoops down from above to hug the human, squeezing him. “Your sweets are a delightful offerings! Make more for me next time with some spice.”

“Y-Yes! But first the food!”

“Fufu. Over there, on the tables.” Sougo squeezes him one last time before letting him go and watching him scamper away. “He's so cute…”

“Hey, you better not be trying to steal my little brother too!” Mitsuki's playful voice rang out from behind.

“Oh Sougo. I didn't know you were such a greedy man.”

“Shouldn't he be though…? Being a fae and all…”

Sougo’s smile widen at the trio's entrance and flies over to greet them. Each one getting a huge of their own. Tamaki and Aya, meanwhile, settling down from theirs and poking around the food.

“You really spruced up the place for this, huh.” Mitsuki comments. “It looks great! Like a festival.”

“It is a celebration for Spring after all.” Sougo chuckles while floating alongside them. “Plus we wanted to make this a fun memory for Aya.”

The clearing, usually simple in appearance, was deck out in lanterns and banners. Flowers blossomed all around the edges, and in patches, from persuading Torao to use magic. No surface was left untouched. All of it was decorated with all manners of spring motifs, if not nature itself.

“It was fun to do it without magic this time.”

“Ah. That explains why there isn't any- mmph!”

“I'm glad for you Sougo! Learning something new every day as they say!” Mitsuki cuts Yamato off with a hand on his mouth and speaking joyously.

“Right!” The fae agrees without thought given to what Yamato was going to say. “I want to do it again someday!”

“Wah! Yotusba-san!! What are you doing?!” Iori's startled voice captures their attention in time for them to see Iori in a giant, floating, rabbit bubble.

“Why do you think it’s me!?” Tamaki shouts back just as another voice spoke up.

“Ahaha! Surprise Iori!” Riku shouts out, emerging from behind Tamaki. “Do you like it?”

“Riku-san! Let me down from here!”

“I wouldn't from that height.” Tenn says from the other side of Tamaki. “But please enjoy the view while you're up there.”

“TennTenn! Rikkun!” Tamaki give the twins a hug before adding, “Do me next, Rikkun.”

“Okay! Everyone come on up for the exclusive bubble ride!”

* * *

Sougo's first festival with Tamaki was a summer festival. He was tired after spending days trying to solve the issue of Tamaki being the sacrifice the fae have been searching for. Of course, he didn't tell him that. Even if he knew he was a fae. Something prevent him from wanting to bring a seemingly tragic fate to him.

Tamaki must had sense it, the weariness, because the moment he returned to the small apartment he owned, he ambushed him with the suggestion.

Suggestion turned more into a coercion and, before he knew it, he was walking the streets lined with booths, lights, and a lot of noise. It was fun, lively, and yet every prize or game Tamaki won seemed to remind him of how perfect he was to be their sacrifice.

His heart twisted and stomach churned at the thought of never seeing his smiling face, his angry outbursts, and his kind soft eyes again.

Sougo didn't know what to call that feeling. Not even when they were watching fireworks explode in the sky nor when Sougo's face scrunched up at the pollution. Certainly not when Tamaki kissed him with the faint remnants of the candy apple he ate earlier.

It wasn't until Tamaki said, “I like you,” that he had an inkling of what he had been feeling.

And further reason not to tell him.

* * *

The party moved inside as the full moon rose in the sky. Sougo played with them for a while more before retreating to the rooftop. He stares at the stars, remembering the times Tamaki and him would spend on the apartment balcony watching them together. The times when they gazed at it in their new home, in this forest, and of the hush words they exchanged beneath the stars.

He exhales with the wind. The sensation of his human form dissolving off his skin felt wonderful and he flaps his wings to stretch them.

“Ah. There you are.”

Sougo turns to the hatch that led to the roof, a feature they made sure to add. He smiles softly at the artificial fluorescent light highlighting his features.

“I'm here.” He rests his head against his knees, keeping his eyes on Tamaki as he climbs onto the roof and walks over to his side.

“You know, they wouldn't mind if you do this in front of them.” His hand traces over his brows and elongated ears, gliding his fingers into the strands of hair down his back.

Sougo closes his eyes to the feeling and breathes out softly, “I only want you to see it though.”

“But the other fae would have seen it already?”

Sougo laughed through his nose, opening his eyes and meeting the sky blue ones with fondness. “You know what I mean.”

Tamaki merely grins in return and pulls him closer to his side. His lips press against his temple.

“Remember when you first showed it to me?”

“Yeah. You were startled.”

“That's ‘cause you just suddenly changed when that person came and went all rawr!”

“Ah… right…”

“But you were protecting me, right?” Tamaki cups his cheeks and tilts his head back to meet his eyes. Sougo nods slightly at his question, placing his hands over Tamaki's. “Then it's okay. Even if it was scary for a moment.”

“Tamaki…”

Tamaki swipes his thumb underneath his eyes. Eyes that shimmer and twinkle in a sea of violet, gold, and blue that he knows he love. That remind him of them.

His lips were chapped when they met his but he didn't care, savoring it as he returns the kiss. His wings fluttering and warmth filling him.

“I love you, Sou-chan. Always.” Tamaki says on his lips when they parted.

Sougo places a chaste kiss on his lips, tangling his hands into his hair. “I love you too, Tamaki. Forever.”


End file.
